


Odd

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [76]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 76 - "I wouldn't change a thing about you."
Relationships: Gideon & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Drabble Collection [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 2





	Odd

"Father, do you think I'm odd?" Gideon asked.

It was one of the first times they'd seen each other after Belle's death, and the question took Rumplestiltskin aback.

"What makes you ask that?" he asked.

"I'm not... a fairytale character, but I'm not normal either," Gideon said. "My classmates seem to think there's something wrong with me."

"Well, I know you better than any of them," Rumplestiltskin said. "And I wouldn't change a thing about you. So, if you are odd... I suppose so am I. Way more than you'd ever be."

"You're a good man, Father."

"You are better."


End file.
